Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem
PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube & Xbox |genre = Adventure |modes = Single-player |platforms = Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |engine = RenderWare }} Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem is a video game based on the Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. cartoon Scooby-Doo. The game was developed by Artificial Mind and Movement and published by THQ and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment in 2003 for the Game Boy Advance. It was later released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox in 2004. Plot When Scooby and the gang discover someone has released thousands of real ghosts and monsters from a magic book called The Tome of Doom, they race to solve mysteries and put the monsters back. Episodes ;The Haunting of Hambridge While investigating one of their regular mysteries at Hambridge University Library, the Mystery Inc gang stumble upon an even bigger mystery when they discover the building has become filled with dark spirits and shadowy figures. ;Mayhem at the Movies The gang goes and investigates the mystery of the Red Knight, who has been haunting Milton Brothers Movie Studio. When Daphne is kidnapped by the Red Knight, it's up to Scooby and Shaggy to rescue her. ;Weird Wild West The gang visits a real ghost town when they investigate a haunted dude ranch. ;Bad Juju in The Bayou The gang investigates a bayou full of zombies, and make a pot full of gumbo. ;Hi-Tech Terror The gang has finally learned that a technology company called Sherman Tech is behind everything and they head over there to find out what Sherman Tech is up to. Gameplay The player controls two characters, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, as they progress through five levels, solving mysteries for Mystery Inc. Shaggy and Scooby get to switch places when the player wants to play either as Shaggy or Scooby, find a clue then report it to Velma Dinkley and can defeat certain monsters, using the Tome of Doom. Each character has a different ability. Certain levels feature only one playable character. The Tome of Doom can be charged up using magical wisps which the player can collect along their way, when the Tome of Doom is either low on magic or runs out. The player characters have a 'cool meter', which when empty, causes the player to lose control of the character. The player can refill this meter by consuming Scooby Snacks or other foods found in the level. Certain food items are counted as collectibles and unlock bonuses if the player finds all of them within a particular level. Reception (PS2) 59.52% (GC) 55.75% (GBA) 53.20% | MC = (Xbox) 56/100 (PS2) 55/100 (GC) 54/100 (GBA) 53/100 | CVG = 6.8/10 | GI = (GBA) 6/10 4/10 | GSpot = 5.6/10 | GameZone = 6.5/10 (Xbox) 6/10 | IGN = 5.5/10 (GBA) 5/10 | NP = (GBA) 3/5 (GC) 2.2/5 | OPM = | PALGN = 6/10 | TX = 7.4/10 | XPlay = | rev1 = The Times | rev1Score = }} Mystery Mayhem was met with very mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 53.20% and 53 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; 59.82% and 56 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 59.52% and 55 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; and 55.75% and 54 out of 100 for the GameCube version. References External links * Category:2003 video games Category:Detective video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:THQ games Category:Scooby-Doo video games Category:Behaviour Interactive games